I need your warmth
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Nowaki's always warm and Hiroki's always cold and Hiroki needs Nowaki's warmth - Nowaki/Hiroki Egoist okay first Junjo Romantica PLEASE REVIEW


_**okay first Junjou Romantica fic**_

_**Disclaimer-okay I obviously in no way own Junjou Romantica or the characters the only thing i own is the fic**_

_**......................**_

Nowaki was always warm..and Hiroki was always cold. Most of the time Hiroki found himself craving Nowaki's warmth, it was like he needed it and he couldn't stand to be without it. Sometimes it pissed him off..it really did..he hated being so cold all the time...and that Nowaki was the only person who could supply the kind of warmth he wanted it really pissed him off.

He couldn't stand to be deprived of it though...Akihiko had always given him that kind of warmth...but then he took it away, and Nowaki had given it back to him. Now he couldn't live without it and it pissed him off.

.............

Hiroki walked through the dark streets, even the street lights were dim. It was cold he could see his breath fogging in front of him, he let out a sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Nowaki had been working late at the hospital this week and of course he had been at work during the day so there wasn't much time in which they got to see each other. Hiroki kept his eyes to the ground as he walked he was so sick of being deprived of warmth.

He walked up the stairs leading to the floor of his apartment he sighed as he walked up to his door and rummaged through his pocket for his key. He slid it in the slot and pushed open the door setting the keys on the table and shutting the door behind him.

Discarding his coat on the ground not bothering to even hang it up, and throwing his scarf on top of it. He walked over to the couch and sat down dropping his bag on the ground, he leaned back into the cushions, despite the warmth that the house provided..he still felt cold.

He hated this he hated this cold feeling all he wanted was warmth...but sadly without Nowaki he could not obtain the warmth he so desperately seeked. He stood up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him turning on the shower, discarding his clothes and stepping in.

The steaming water splashed down on his body, he stood there....yet he still felt cold.

...................

Hiroki had gotten out of the shower and changed back into dry clothes, sliding on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He walked out of the bedroom looking at the empty house he sighed sadly as he rubbed the white towel on his hair. Despite his attempts he couldn't match the warmth that Nowaki provided, he sat down on the couch again letting the towel fall the ground as well.

In the back of his mind he felt ashamed of himself...for becoming so dependent on something like that...to find himself craving it...to the point were he needed it to go on. He found himself so pitiful.

Hiroki just sat there staring at the ground he couldn't stand this any longer. He let his hand slid up to his shoulder and the other curl around his side.

He had his head hung as he looked at the ground feeling his heart wrench, his hands clenching to the black fabric of his shirt, his grip tightening on himself. He hated it he hated this cold..he hated it so much... he hated being deprived of it like this...he hated the fact that on nights like these he would hold himself in a vain attempt to feel warmth. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he let them fall closed, he felt the tears run down his face as he let a sob escape his lips.

...........

Nowaki walked up to the door getting his key out but finding the door was already open, he slid it open and stepped inside closing it behind him he looked down at the heap on the ground which meant Hiroki was already home. Nowaki hung up his scarf and coat, he was happy today he had worked earlier today so he could get home early.

He walked in and widened his eyes to see his lover sitting on the couch he could see his figure trembling and his arms wrapped around himself, he could hear the sound of sobbing escaping from the brunette's mouth. Nowaki stood there looking at him before his eyes softened a little as he silently walked over behind him.

.......

Hiroki sat there sobbing silently his grip tightening once more on himself, he was so cold and he couldn't stand it it felt like his heart was freezing over.

And then....suddenly Hiroki could feel a sudden warmth overtake him his eyes opened and widened as two arms wrapped around him from behind. His whole body was engulfed in warmth at that moment he lifted up his head slightly as the cold feeling disappeared from his body, and the ice covering his heart melted off and the warmth that he had so deeply desired finally overtook him.

As it did Hiroki felt the feeling relax him as his eyes began to droop down, Nowaki smiled from behind him as he tightened his grip a little more on his lover, Hiroki could feel his own grip on himself begin to lighten as the action was now no longer needed.

Hiroki allowed himself to fall victim to Nowaki's warmth as he let his eyes fall closed the tears drying up as the few stray drops rolled off his face.

"I love you Hiro-san."

He leaned back into him,it was no use he needed his warmth.

"I love you to"

and it pissed him off.

THE END

_**okay so how did you like it please review it was my first posted Junjou Romantica fic the idea just popped in my head and a wrote it please tell me how it was**_


End file.
